


Yatagarasu

by Lookimjustvibin



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Imply ot4, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookimjustvibin/pseuds/Lookimjustvibin
Summary: Gorou Yatagarasu had never thought that working on the legendary Lupin the Third case would have this entail.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Zenigata Kouichi/Yatagarasu Gorou
Kudos: 22





	Yatagarasu

**Author's Note:**

> It's a stupid idea but I liked it, so I wrote it

Gorou Yatagarasu had never thought that working on the legendary Lupin the Third case would have this entail.

'This' being Lupin the Third and Jigen Daisuke flirting on the other side of the interrogation table.

They are handcuffed together, because of course they are. They had been thrown in like this by Inspector Zenigata, who had done everything spectacularly as always, and had left earlier to write some reports. And Yata had been left to do the interrogation. For which he's grateful that the inspector had trusted him to do, but why this?

"Jigen dear, what do you say we take these handcuffs?" Lupin asked, smirking a bit.

"And for what?" Jigen still had his hat on, which made it had to gauge his emotions, but he sounded playful. Yata took a deep breath through his nose. 

"You know for what." Lupin drawled, lifting his shoulders, the gesture made his chest tilt up.

Yata flushed. Why had the inspector not told him about this. It did not help that they looked so damn handsome. 

_Wait, what the hell was that thought._ Yata shook his head. What the fuck. Then Lupin elbowed Jigen, nodded his head towards him and whispering in Jigen's ear, causing Jigen to laugh quietly. Did he has something on his face? Yata felt himself flush hotter.

"Hey!" He slammed his hand on the table, trying to get this whole thing back on track, "Stop this nonsense and start talking!"

"Oh? Are you getting embarrased?" Lupin teased, placing his cuffed hand on top of Jigen's. "... Yata-chan?"

Yata spluttered, flustered despite himself. "I-It's Inspector Yatagarasu for you--"

"Don't worry, I know the feeling," The words lolled out easily from Lupin's mouth, "Two beautiful fellows such as ourselves sitting in front of you and flirting?" He rolled his eyes dramatically, "Even I can't handle it."

"I wouldn't call you beautiful though." Jigen snickered. Other hand reaching up to pull his hat down, covering more of his face.

Lupin pouted at Jigen, and he laughed at Lupin. 

Yata did not study hard to join the ICPO and climb social ladders to finally be able to work alongside Kouichi Zenigata for this.

Then Lupin pulled Jigen in for a kiss. An opened mouth one. Yata felt like he's blushing all the way down to his shoulders. 

Oh God. He can see their tongues. Yata think he cracked something in his haste to cover his face out of sheer mortification. He clenched his eyes shut.

What the fuck is happening. 

Then a metal click sound was heard. _Wait a metal click sound--?_

"I'm so sorry!" Lupin crooned, and Yata opened his eyes just in time to see a pair of handcuffs click securely on his wrists. He blinked, not fully processing.

"But this show's gotta be put on hold!" He waved, pulling a laughing Jigen with him, hand twisting the door knob to the exit. "See ya next time, Yata-chan!"

It's embarrassing, having to explain to Inspector Zenigata precisely what happened. Yata had betrayed his trust but the inspector had told him it was okay. Lupin almost always get away, he said. Yata felt a bit better. Though he probably shouldn't be.

It's happening again. Except this time is with Fujiko Mine and Goemon Ishikawa. Why is his life hell.

Yata wants to die where he's sitting. He doesn't understand how the inspector deals with this.

"Goemon, do you wanna go to the beach later?" Fujiko asked. She's not in handcuffs for some reason. Who caught them? "It'll be fun!"

"... No." Goemon looked like he wants the opposite of what he's saying.

"C'mon, I thought I'm your girlfriend?" Fujiko teased and crossed her arms. The gesture made her chest jut out. Yata went scarlett when Fujiko caught him staring. 

She winked at him.

He blushed harder. He turned his eyes towards Goemon, really anything to distract himself. 

Yata looked at Goemon, and he looked back. He cleared his throat. 

"So, Goemon Ishikawa. What has Lupin stole this time--"

"Did you enjoy the show Lupin and Jigen put on for you?" Goemon looked like he's just asking about the weather.

Yata felt his receding blush coming back full force at the memory of what happened. 

_"E-excuse me?!"_ Yata's voice cracked.

"They said you looked like you enjoyed it." Goemon continued as if this is a normal conversation about normal people stuff and not about a pair of hot men that made out in front of him.

"What'd they do? Why haven't I heard about this?" Fujiko injected, a curious look on her face. _What is there to be curious about?!_ He wants to cry.

"If you stay with us more often maybe you'd know." Goemon said. He's on the verge of pouting.

"Oh Goemon dear, jealousy doesn't look good on you." She wrapped her arms around him, practically sitting on his lap. Goemon huffed, face a bit red.

"Please, let's just stop talking about this." Yata feels like he's in some kind of twilight zone. 

"They made out for him." Goemon said. Really bluntly. Unbelievably so. Yata felt himself blushed hotter if that's even possible. 

"Oh? Elaborate." Fujiko sounded interested. Why is she interested. 

"They made out in front of him because they thought he looked cute blushing." Goemon rested his head on her shoulder. His eyes are closed, cuffed hands awkwardly between them, but he doesn't seem to mind.

Fujiko turned her head and looked at Yata, fingers carding through Goemon's hair. She hummed. Yata feels exposed underneath her piercing gaze. She turned back around. "He's pretty cute."

"... Fujiko."

"Hmm?"

"I bet we can do better then them." He cracked his eyes open. Yata physically reeled back from the shock of that.

"W-wait, what--" 

"So you want to kiss?" Fujiko asked, completely ignoring his protest, smiling slyly at Goemon. 

Goemon nodded and Fujiko laughed. "Don't mind if I do." 

There's way more noise this time. The moans and wet sliding sound of tongues. Yata felt like his body is burning up, he doesn't know whether to cover his eyes or his ears. 

Just when Goemon is really starting to get into it and Fujiko's hands started to trail on his open chest is when the door busted open, shocking the two out of their kiss.

"Fujicakes!" It's Lupin's voice.

Yata don't know to thank God or curse him. 

"I've come to rescue you!" He sing-songed. A disgruntled Jigen followed not far behind.

Fujiko side eyed him. Arms curling tighter around Goemon's neck. "We could get out on our own."

"I couldn't even get a thank you kiss for all the trouble I went through?"

"You interrupted us." Goemon mumbled.

"Hey! I'm not going to let you escape!" Yata yelled at them, standing up after his brain finally caught up. In a very dignifying way.

"Yata-chan!" Lupin said, face split into a grin. "So good to see you again, but where's pops?"

"Where he is doesn't concern you!" Yata bristled a bit.

"Lupin," Jigen interjected, eyeing the hallway, "Better wrap this up." Then he looked at Yata's direction. And he winked with a smirk.

Yata almost stumbled backwards at that. What in the shit--

"Alright," Lupin said with a sigh and walked up to him. "A little gift for you, Yata-chan."

Then Lupin kissed him on the cheek. 

Yata felt his brain imitate a blue screen of death. When his head rebooted enough to function, they are already gone, and all Yata wants to do is lie down and let the floor absorb him.

"Yata." The inspector called out to him. They are out on a scouting mission again, looking into an advance notice Lupin the Third had sent to a casino. 

"Sir?" 

"Be careful, okay?" He said, really gently. "I don't have a good feeling about this place."

Yata felt his heart squeezed at his concern, and he felt himself go a little warm under the collar. 

Gorou Yatagarasu had never thought that working on the legendary Lupin the Third case would have this entail. 

Him crushing hard on his senior. 


End file.
